Over the last few decades, designers in the toy field have developed many types of toys using low cost microprocessors and audio processors. An audible toy can be defined as a device that outputs audio or audible sounds. The audio or audible sounds can be used to narrate a portion of a dialog. These low cost processors are typically operated with resistor oscillators to generate an internal processor clock. The oscillation frequency of these resistor oscillators can vary dramatically from unit to unit due to a number of factors. Many of these processor resistor oscillators have an oscillation specification tolerance of +/−10% for any given resistor value, a voltage deviation tolerance of up to 12.5% per volt and a temperature deviation tolerance of up to 7% over the operating range. When designing toy applications using these low cost processors, frequency deviations in the processor clock may need to be taken into account.